Illusion of Dreams
by Rei Sabere
Summary: It was all an illusion. Galaxia had already gathered all the star seeds, the very windows to their soul. Now, all they had to do was break their beautiful yet altered dreams to defeat her. However, no one said it would be easy.


_**Summary: It was all an illusion. Galaxia had already gathered all the star seeds, the very windows to their soul. Now, all they had to do was break their beautiful yet altered dreams to defeat her. However, no one said it would be easy. **_

_**Hey all! :) This is my first Sailor Moon fic, so be gentle with the reviews. Anyway, if ever the story seems to contradict the anime, I will say this already. This is a fanfic, and only a 'what if' fic. It takes part at the last arc of the Sailor Moon series, and it's by the part of the final battle. I really couldn't move on without writing a fanfic on it. Anyway, this story will have different pairings, but there'll be main pairings. However, I'll leave the explaining to the story. As for another chapter, I don't really know. Though, I may make a new SM fic. Depends on my mood and inspiration. **_

_**So please R&R. I will really appreciate it. Arigato in advance :D **_

_**NOTE: To not be confused, note that each division of the story is a different scene of a different set of characters :)**_

* * *

This is a story of a beautiful dream. One where everyone's happy and everything's perfect. But that doesn't mean beautiful dreams are always the best thing for a person. They can be mere illusions to people, succumbing them to what ifs that blind them from the truth and might even harm them. If not, the dreams may trap them in a world of happiness, them not knowing the beauty of other emotions.

Life is filled with happiness and sadness. It is foolish to believe one needs happiness alone. One has to awake in his beautiful dream in order to experience true living and hope. Especially those who are trapped in Galaxia's power.

* * *

The two of them were in a fancy five star restaurant. Obviously, they were in a date. The dinner was fantastically delicious, since its dishes were known not only in Japan but worldwide.

The music was beautifully played. The cellist, violinists, violists and pianist were in perfect harmony. They were singing out their message to everyone. Their music had captured everybody's attention. Plus, it was totally perfect for couples interested in slow dancing.

In the other hand, the lights, including the candle on their table, brought out the romantic atmosphere. The actual aura of the place was surely filled with love.

She felt like the happiest girl in the world. Nothing or no one could ruin it. Everything was just perfect. Even the person she was with. At least that's what she thought.

Finally finishing the food, he swallowed the pink salmon and wiped his lips with the napkin. He put it down gently and then slowly reached to her hand. "So, Odango, you liking the food?"

She carelessly finished chewing her food. She smiled happily at her boyfriend and answered, "It's a great treat! Everything's perfect. I love this pink fish!"

As usual she was the happy-go-lucky girl who just didn't care even if she had dirt on her face. She looked like a ridiculous little yet happy kid.

He gave out a chuckle and reached for the napkin. He came closer to Usagi and carefully wiped off the mess on her soft and delicate face. "You should really try to at least wipe your mouth. It's a turn-off for guys."

Usagi pouted childishly. "Are you saying it's a turn-off for you?"

He snickered and smiled then afterwards held her cheek with his right hand. "I would never say that. I'll accept you whatever you are. Even if you are a crybaby or childish. I just meant that no other guy might like you if you're like that."

She held his right hand and let it press into her face. She liked the feeling of his warmth. It calmed her every time. Whenever she was weak, just his touch would calm her down and encourage her. "I'm happy to know that, Seiya. I love you."

* * *

It was raining that day. But she was still waiting for him to come. No mere droplets of rain would stop her from seeing him. She shielded herself with an umbrella and sat at the park bench. She stared on the ground, at the puddle of water reflecting her beautiful face. _"Where is he? He's late. It's not like him to be late."_

A shadow suddenly appeared in the puddle. His figure had blocked the small tint of light from the dark sky. He was finally there.

She rose up from her seat and then gave him a fast peck on the cheek. "You're finally here."

"Gomen, I was released late from work today. But I ran as fast as I could. And I got you this." He pulled out a bouquet of red roses from behind him and placed it on her hands. "I thought you might like it. Plus, there are some traces of cherry blossoms there too. So I knew it would be a great gift to give you."

She smelled them and gave out a smile. "Arigato. You really know what I love. So, anyway, what do you have planned?" she asked and put the flowers on her right hand. She carefully grasped his hand with her left hand and leaned her head to his shoulder.

He broke a sweat. "Hmm… some time here in the park, waiting and watching the sun set?"

She gave out a snicker. "You really have nothing planned, huh?"

He scratched his head of embarrassment. "You know me too well. Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm sorry. I was just too busy with work, Michiru."

Nevertheless, she pulled his arm close to her and felt the warmth of his body. "I don't really care what we do, as long as I'm with you, Mamoru."

* * *

Usagi and Seiya had finished eating and were already walking around the city. They spotted a carnival just right by the corner and decided to continue their date there.

They ate more food…

"Odango! You're eating again?!" Seiya scolded. "Really!? Aren't you full? You ordered a lot of food back at the restaurant!"

Usagi faced him with her mouth filled with food that she couldn't even speak. "Ah?"

Seiya could just laugh in seeing her fat, hilarious and clueless face. He accidentally even hit her back out of laughing so much. It actually hurt and caused her to fall with the food she was eating.

"Odango! Gomen!" he called out, as he went to help her up.

She tried to stand up, however, she felt pain. There was a bruise on her left knee. "Ouch! Seiya! Why did you do that?" she asked, cleaning the wound with her hands.

He knelt down near her and got his handkerchief to use it as a bandage to her wound. "Gomen, Odango. You just looked really funny."

He then stood up and reached out his hand. "Let's go have more fun?"

Usagi smiled at him. "I forgive you. Just win me some more prizes." She looked around as her face changed emotions from in pain to totally childish again "That goldfish!" she said then turned around once more. "That doll!" And around again. "Oh, and that teddy bear!" And again and again.

Seiya sighed. Usagi was certainly a handful. She was just like a child waiting to be taken care of. The pigtails even added to that. However, he didn't really care. As long as he was with her, he was happy.

He followed her as she was merrily strolling around and trying to pick what she wanted. "Wait up, Odango! One game at a time! Don't worry, I'll surely win for you," he proudly said and ran to her.

* * *

By the shade of the tree, the two were there for some romantic cuddling and who knows what. Her head was burrowed on his chest and his arm was around her waist. He was playing with his aqua green hair, admiring how beautiful it was. She in the other hand was busy looking at the beautiful sky.

Clouds were forming different kinds of figures. It was really fun and calming to watch. The rain was no more. "It's a great day, isn't it, Mamoru? The sky has cleared up."

He tightened his grip to her and smelled her hair. He then looked at the clouds, still gripping her waist to his chest. "Yeah it is. It's really calming."

She looked at him who looked so happy. It made her smile. She drew near him even more. "I could stay forever like this. Just with you."

He smiled at her, seeing her peacefully enjoy his company. He then remembered something they could do. "Hey, I know what we can do! Let's get going. I heard there's a carnival just around here. Why don't we go there next?"

He stood up and gathered his things. It surprised her a bit. The tender warmth that kept her happy just suddenly disappeared. "Come on. I'm sure it'll be fun."

Still seated, she looked at him. Snickering a bit, she began to speak. "The carnival? I can't believe that you're that type of guy that loves going to carnivals. It's not like you."

"I don't know. It's just fun seeing the games, the activities, the food, the shows. So come on," he said, extending a hand to his beloved.

She looked at Mamoru, but at the side of her eye, she saw a cloud with a face of someone. It was uncertain if it was a guy or a girl. It had short hair and a very handsome face. The face spoke of both strength and softness. It gave Michiru a happy feeling. "Just wait for a minute. Until that cloud disappears." She continued staring at it with a smile, leaving her boyfriend Mamoru perplexed.

He looked above the sky, saw the cloud but couldn't see the figure she saw. "Uh… if you say so."

* * *

After playing a lot of games and winning numerous prizes, Usagi and Seiya finally decided to rest for a while. They spotted a picnic table under a shade of a tree and decided to sit there.

"Whew, gaming that much was pretty much exhausting. I can't believe you wanted all those stuff," Seiya said as he stretched on the table, wiped his sweat and panted for a while.

Usagi went behind him to massage his back. "I'm sorry Seiya. The stuff toys just looked soooo cute. And the fishes were going to be killed if you didn't win them."

He chuckled. She was really the sweet and innocent girl she appeared to be.

Anyway, he then reached out his hand at the back, took her hand and turned to her seriously but lovingly. "I'm not mad. I'm just tired. Would you help me relax?"

"Hai! Hai!" She smiled and cheered on. She massaged with full energy, though it really wasn't that effective.

Usagi really wasn't a masseuse. To make it worse she was like the complete opposite. She already had bad coordination and feeling towards her hands as it is, but she had to move roughly as well.

"Ouch…" the strong raven haired guy muttered. He was already weak and now, he was like being tortured. If only he could take back his request for Usagi to massage him, he would do so. However, he couldn't do that. Not even scream out loud even though he really wanted to. Usagi would have felt bad if she heard him complain. He didn't want that. He would withstand anything just to make her happy. Even if it meant him tremendous body pains.

She massaged more and more, and Seiya had to break free already. From a distance, he saw his other friends, the other members of the Three Lights, Yaten and Taiki and used them as a diversion.

He stood up excitedly and pointed at them with joy. "Odango! Look who's here! Let's go to them."

He was finally relieved that the torturing was done. Usagi in the other hand was just clueless of what he felt and walked on with him to their friends.

They approached the two, and then saw that they were with two other girls as they drew near. Something as if flashed in their mind, but they couldn't make out what it was. They just ignored it and continued walking.

They had never seen the two girls, but they seemed familiar. More importantly, it seemed like Yaten and Taiki were in a double date.

"Hey, you two!" Seiya greeted.

Yaten and Taiki turned around from their dates, one blonde and the other blue haired. "Oh, Seiya! It's nice to see you!" they said in unison.

Seiya gave a mischievous grin. "So, who are your dates?"

The two could just blush and remain silent for a while.

Usagi joined the conversation. "Yes, who are they?" She then turned to the two girls. They seemed a bit familiar to her. She probably had seen them in the mall or in school. "Hi, I'm Usagi and he's Seiya," she greeted with a big smile and offered a hand. "And you are?"

The blonde gripped Usagi's hand and shook it. "My name's Minako! You're from our school right? I always see you at detention."

The blue haired girl could just break a sweat. As for Usagi, Seiya, Taiki and Yaten, they all fell down in anime style. Bursting with laughter, they all tried to stand up. Of course, except Usagi who could just blush of embarrassment. "Yeah… but that means… you get detention too?"

Minako blushed this time. "It's just because I can't wake up early in the morning."

She was shocked but was somehow happy. She was not alone in the world. "What a coincidence! Me too!"

Of course, she then noticed the other girl who was silently listening to her conversation with Minako. She was a bit shy and looked really smart. Usagi tried to stare at her for a while, unwillingly making her feel weird. Finally, she noticed that it was Ami, their school's smartest student, tying with Taiki.

She approached her swiftly and greeted her. "Oh, I'm sorry, I haven't asked for your name. But now I remember! You're Ami, right? Wow! You're so smart! Sometimes, could you go and help me with my home works?"

Ami gave a sweet smile. "Oh sure, Usagi. It'll be my pleasure to lend you a helping hand."

As Ami finished her sentence, the six suddenly felt something strange. It was as if they all had to do something, but couldn't remember what. Actually, even before that, it seemed that they had known each other already. Not only Seiya and Usagi felt it, but also Ami and Minako. But they knew that was impossible. It couldn't be.

They just decided to ignore it once more. It was the festival after all, and it was all about celebrating rather than strange feelings.

Usagi broke the deafening and eerie silence. "So, Yaten-kun, Taiki-san, Minako-chan, Ami-chan, why don't you join Seiya and me? The more the merrier, right?"

They all snapped back to their senses and agreed.

* * *

Mamoru and Michiru had reached the carnival and decided to just look around for a while before deciding what to buy.

Eventually, they found this booth where one would shoot bottles in order to win stuff toy prizes.

Michiru smiled as she saw this. The stuff toys available were just really cute. Mamoru saw her reaction and took a few tokens from his pocket. He gave them to the vendor and was about to start playing. "You want that big sea-green fish, right?" he asked with a wink.

She smiled. That was exactly what she wanted. "You always know what I'm thinking."

Mamoru aimed carefully and was about to shoot. Then out of nowhere, five continuous strikes were made and all the bottles he was aiming for were hit.

He looked by his side and saw a handsome blond man hit everything in perfection and utter speed. This man took the prize Michiru wanted and then gave it to the brunette girl wearing a pony tail that was beside him.

The girl raised the stuff toy and observed it. "A fish? Well, it's not exactly my favorite, but it'll do. Thanks, Haruka."

Mamoru heard what the brunette had said and approached them both. "Oh, hello, I couldn't help but overhear that your girlfriend doesn't really like the fish. Would she care to exchange it for something else? Michiru really wanted it."

Haruka looked at the girl right beside him. He was a bit mesmerized of her beauty for a while. She was too. He looked like the image in the cloud from before.

He recalled what he was about to say eventually. He turned to his girlfriend. "…Makoto, is it okay? Would you like another prize? I only picked that because that's what I want."

"It's okay with me. To be honest, I really wanted the teddy bear." She pointed to the enormous brown teddy bear just by the corner.

Haruka then just took the fish from Makoto and gave it to Mamoru. "Here you go, my treat to your…" He looked at his side again and saw Michiru once more. He stopped for a while and stared at her, this time longer. Finally, he got the words to speak as she smiled at him. "Beautiful girlfriend."

Makoto pulled Haruka afterwards and pointed at the booth. "Come on, 'ruka! Win me that teddy bear!"

He smiled at her and then got the toy gun again. "Sure, sure, Mako-chan." He then aimed carefully and hit the bottles for five times again. He won the teddy bear. After that, he just gave it to his girlfriend and they both walked on.

Mamoru and Michiru were just left there, watching them leave. Mamoru was just completely perplexed with those two. He had a feeling that he had met them before. Michiru had the same feeling, but with that she was obviously a bit awestruck from the handsome Haruka.

"So, let's go play bumper cars?" Mamoru suddenly asked her.

She snapped back to her senses. "Sure."

…

The two then headed to the bumper cars booth. There, they bought the tickets and subsequently rode the cars. They had fun just bumping each other, until Mamoru hit Michiru too hard and caused her to hit another car. She looked around and saw it was Haruka.

"Oh, it's you two again," he greeted with a smile.

Michiru smiled as well. "Hello, Haruka… Makoto."

Makoto and Mamoru's cars approached the two closely.

Haruka just greeted back, his full attention to Michiru. "Michiru, right? And… I'm sorry, I think I didn't catch your name."

Mamoru gave a frown with stern eyes. It was obvious that this Haruka was looking at his girlfriend in a 'more friendly' way. Back at the shooting booth, he thought he was just imagining things. But his look became clearer in that moment. "Mamoru. Anyway, Michiru, let's go to the other booths. We may not get to do the other fun stuff that I'm sure you'll love."

She could only of course agree. "Uh… sure."

"Wait!" the blond guy called out. "Want to race, Mamoru-kun? We could go at the racecars section to fight."

Mamoru looked serious. It was already a matter of pride. This guy just came out of nowhere and got the prize he was supposed to win for his girlfriend. Then he had to complement her too much when he could just give the stuff toy. Now, he's staring at her like he's in love even though he had a girlfriend! Mamoru knew something had to be done. "You're on."

…

The four left the bumper cars and headed off to the racecars. When they got there, Haruka and Mamoru put on the necessary suit, gloves, shoes and helmet. They chose their cars and got ready to race.

"Come on, 'ruka! You can do it!!!" Makoto cheered out.

Michiru looked at her boyfriend and Haruka. There was something inside of her urging to cheer for the both of them. That caused her to call out softly. "Go… Mamoru-kun…"

The race started and the two battled on. It was a head to head race from the beginning and almost to the end. They were traveling at the same speed at the same time. It was anybody's game. Yet, in the end, Haruka won. He had some techniques under his sleeves and that made him win.

The two then went back to their girlfriends after they had removed their suit. They looked at each other with serious faces but both extended their hands to each other and smiled. "Good game."

* * *

Seiya, Usagi and their friends all joined together to have a group date. They helped each other win the games and treated each other to foods and drinks.

As they were walking by the festival for the nth time, they suddenly passed by Haruka, Makoto, Mamoru and Michiru.

They all felt the same thing, just like when Usagi and Seiya met Ami and Minako and Mamoru and Michiru met Haruka and Makoto. There was this strange vibe that they had met before. It was like a sudden flash in their mind and heart that they were someone important to their lives.

The others decided to let it pass again. However, Usagi turned around for a glance at the four, and so did Mamoru.

Their eyes only met for a while, but Usagi's heart suddenly jumped. She turned around, all red and sweaty. _"What was that feeling?" _

As for Mamoru, he was captured by her eyes and continued on looking at her. He was left by his friends for a while because of this. Luckily for him, they finally noticed they had left him. They went back to him and Michiru held his hand. "What's the matter? Did you feel it too? That you somehow know them before now?"

He answered but didn't take his eyes of Usagi. "Yeah… kinda. But that girl… she's too familiar… I think I've never seen her but… in a way… I think she has been a big part of me."

Michiru let go of him. Her hair covered her bangs. She was obviously jealous of the words he had uttered. "Let's just get going. There's a lot more to see and such little time left."

…

In the other side of the group, Seiya noticed Usagi was in deep thought. "What's wrong, Odango?" he asked and put his hand on her shoulder. He was initially trying to hug her or something, but she didn't react to his touch. This was the first time.

"Those four people back there… Don't you guys feel anything odd about them?"

Taiki joined in the conversation. "Now that you mentioned it, something kinda hit me when we saw them. Like I've met them. Have you guys met them?"

Everyone shook their heads as a no.

"Look, they're looking at us," Minako pointed out.

They all turned around to the other direction. The two parties of friends looked each other eye to eye.

The Three Lights eyed Haruka seriously and a bit coldly. They just seemed to not get along even for the first time. Ami and Minako in the other hand were looking at Michiru and Makoto. There was this undeniable bond between them. Feminine intuition? Or something more serious? They really didn't know.

Yet two persons couldn't really keep their eyes off each other. Usagi was looking at Mamoru with sincere, yet questionable eyes. Mamoru had the same look on him.

And then, something rang in their ears.

_Usako…_

This word uttered by a manly, strong, beautiful voice filled Usagi's head.

_Mamo-chan…_

Was heard by Mamoru in his ear. The voice was soft, just like a child, but spoke of warmth and love.

This made them grow more curious of each other. Could it be that they heard each other's voice in their head without actually hearing it in actual? But how could they have known how the other sounded like?

As they both were about to approach each other and walk a step, the rain began to fall. The minute drops slowly became heavy and strong. Soon enough, the two groups went for shelter, leaving in separate ways.

* * *

In a place near the carnival, four friends were in a nearby shrine. Hikawa Shrine was embedded on the wood at the entrance, and it was an old yet properly maintained shrine.

Inside the temple, a raven haired girl was praying to the fire, looking over the future. The fire slowly grew bigger. She saw a bad omen, the destruction of the universe. She stepped back from the fire in fear, panting and sweating heavily.

"What did you see, Rei!?" the dark green haired girl behind her asked as she went near the fire.

Rei was still trembling in fear. "I saw the destruction of the Earth, Setsuna. A girl wearing gold armor is the seed of them all. All the planets are in danger."

Another raven haired girl approached her. However, she was shorter than Rei and had short hair. "Did you see her face? Maybe we could do something."

Their last friend, a little kid with red hair who wore pigtails came running to Setsuna. "Chibi Chibi?" she said, looking at her as if asking what's up. Setsuna carried her and placed her on her shoulder.

"I didn't see her face clearly. However… Hotaru… if I did see it, what could we do? We're normal people. We can't save the world!" she emoted.

"Rei… your premonitions are never wrong, right? That's why business is rich here."

"Hotaru-chan… yes. But… I only tell the future. I can't change it."

"We at least have to try!"

Chibi Chibi wanted to go down. Setsuna sensed this and put her down as she wanted. Then, she was pulled by the little kid to the other two. She pulled out all of their hands and placed them together. She put her hand with theirs. "Chibi Chibi!"

A pink light slowly engulfed the four and they transformed into Sailor Senshi. Sailor Mars, Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn finally got back their memories. It seemed like Chibi Chibi already had her memories but just had few energy to let the others remember.

The light slowly vanished, and outside their unconsciousness, in the real world, their Star Seeds began to glow faintly. Yet this was unnoticed by Galaxia who was busy of her plans of destruction.

"We have our memories back!" Sailor Mars said in happiness.

"It seems so, Mars. I don't know how, but yes, we have our memories back. However, we must find the others. We have not awoken from this illusion yet. If we find the others, we might be able to get out of this dream." Pluto suggested.

Saturn spoke as well, "Yes. However, I believe some of them are already together. We may be in Galaxia's illusion, in our Star Seeds and thought had the best life we had without each other, but we four eventually did find each other. Chibi Chibi even got to get her memories all by herself. I believe all of us have this bond that even our own Star Seeds can join together and be together in one dream. Now, all we need to do is correct things in this dream. Maybe then when every other Senshi has their senses back we could all wake up and defeat Galaxia together."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Mars said.

Chibi Chibi repeated it in a small and cute voice, "Let's go!"

* * *

The rain had gotten worse. Nobody could leave the carnival anymore. Waiting for the sun to shine, they were stuck in the booths. It was almost impossible to walk in the rain that day, even with an umbrella. As if there was this terrible typhoon ready to ruin everything in its path.

"I'm worried," Usagi started. "…I wonder what the others are doing."

"What others?" Yaten asked.

She looked down on the puddle on the ground, looking at the pitter patter of the rain. She couldn't tell them she was somehow worried about those people they just saw a while ago. There really was just some sort of bond that she couldn't forget.

Then, she saw that boy's face on the surface of the puddle. The same guy that they saw earlier. _"That guy… who is he?" _

Seiya looked up at the dark gray sky. She knew what Usagi was thinking. "Them, huh? You really can't forget about them? Actually, I can't too."

Usagi went to his arms and hugged him. "Seiya… it's really weird. Why do I care so much for them, even if I haven't even talked to them?"

…

On the opposite part of the carnival, a few meters away, Mamoru was looking down at the puddle right in front of him. Pitter patter, pitter patter went the rain. He afterwards saw the blonde girl's reflection as he continued staring. It was as if she was really looking at him right now. _"Who is this girl…?"_

Michiru then surprised him, as he hugged him from behind. "You look pretty serious, handsome."

He turned to her and began to tell her all of his confused thoughts. "Those people… I can't get them out of my head. Who are they? Why do I feel something for them? Were they part of my past life, before the car accident? But… you guys felt something too, right?"

Haruka stretched his hand to the rain. "Yes. But that doesn't mean you have to think too much. Just look at your girlfriend, she's worried of you."

The three could just look at him. Makoto and Mamoru finally understood it. He liked Michiru. He liked her a lot. He wasn't only flirting with her because he wanted to. By just those words, it was obvious that he cared for her. Why else would he care if a total stranger was worried of her boyfriend? Unless he felt something for her. And with that serious tone of his, that expression? It completely said it all.

Michiru could just look away from him and look at the heavy rain falling. "I wish this rain would stop, so that everything will be better again. So that everything will be the same as before."

* * *

The rain was still falling and it wasn't getting any better. But by the rain, two figures came running towards the booth. They were a raven haired teenager wearing some sort of costume and a little red headed girl in her arms, also wearing the same costume.

They stopped running when they entered the booth and saw Usagi and the others.

"Finally," she muttered in exhaustion. "Finally… we found you guys!"

"Chibi Chibi!"

"Uh… hi…" Minako was the only one who found the initiative to greet.

"You want some towels to dry you off? There's some over here," Ami said, reaching for the towels on the table. Those were the towels offered by the owner of the booth because they were soaking wet when they came in.

"There's no time for that! Usagi! Minako! Ami! Guys! Please remember! Remember that we need to save the world! Galaxia's almost going to win. We must wake up from this illusion and defeat her and Chaos!"

Chibi Chibi tried to help Mars in convincing them. "Remember and wake!"

"You two… okay? You need help?" Usagi asked. The others quite didn't understand them well.

"Nooo! You guys are Sailor Senshi! You're goal is to fight for love and justice! We're just in an illusion by Galaxia! Wake up!"

Taiki pulled Ami and Yaten pulled Minako. "Let's get away from her. She's insane. What is she talking about?" Taiki explained.

However Seiya and Usagi stayed where they were, as if ready to listen to what Mars was about to say.

"Don't tell us you believe her!" Yaten exclaimed.

Usagi closed her eyes and held her hands to her heart as if she was praying. "Don't you guys feel it? The same bond that I feel with you guys and the others we just saw a while ago. Maybe what she's saying is right. Maybe we are just in a world of illusion."

Seiya pulled her hand and eyed her emotionally. "Odango… are you saying that our love isn't true and is just an illusion?"

She looked at him and saw the shine in his eyes. "I… I…"

_Usako… _

That strong yet gentle, loving voice filled her ears again.

* * *

Simultaneously, at the other side, the same thing happened. Pluto and Saturn headed towards the four and were ready to convince them that they were actually dreaming.

"We finally found you!" Pluto said, panting with little Saturn.

"Uh… hi, there, you two…" they awkwardly greeted.

Saturn set aside her staff and gave it to Pluto. She afterwards went towards Haruka and Michiru and pulled their hands. "Haruka-poppa, Michiru-momma, don't you remember us?"

The two flushed madly and was completely confused. Poppa and momma? What was that supposed to mean?

"Excuse me, but you must have gotten the wrong people," Michiru said, breaking from the girl's grip. "True, my name is Michiru and he is Haruka… however…"

Mamoru stepped to her side and clung his hand to her waist possessively. "She's with me."

The two gasped in shock. It was worse than what they expected.

Setsuna walked near Mamoru and looked at him from head to toe. She had a serious yet sorry face for him. "Mamoru… have you forgotten Usagi? I can't believe this is so."

He stepped back and let go of Michiru. "Usagi?" he asked.

_Usako…_

He heard his own voice say that in his mind. That name felt totally familiar.

Saturn took her staff and began to explain, "You two were inseparable. You withstand every trial that came. You have always been together. In the past, present and even in the future! She is your princess, and you are her prince."

Michiru had enough of this. Two strangers just came out of nowhere and were implementing that Mamoru had this soul mate somewhere out there, just tearing apart her relationship with Mamoru.

"Stop it, okay?! Whoever is that Usagi you're talking about, I'm sorry to say, but Mamoru is already taken. Please… just mind your own business."

"Yeah!" Haruka agreed. Michiru looked at him and they both blushed. It was just weird that he would agree even if they just met today. He should have just minded his own business. Michiru was confused as it is. He just had to confuse her even more.

Setsuna shook her head. "I know it's hard to believe, but trust us. We are Sailor Senshi. We protect the world from evil. Now, we're just defeated by the evil Galaxia. She must have manipulated our Star Seeds and let us dream of an altered destiny to keep us from waking up. She knows we might still beat her if we just wake up and work together. But I believe deep down inside all of you still remember. Wake up! The world needs you! Your friends need you. Usagi needs you, Mamoru."

He began to think for a while. _"That girl's name… why does it mean so much to me? Is she really telling the truth?"_

Michiru pulled his arm. "Don't tell me you believe them, Mamoru!!"

Saturn just pulled her away from him. "And you, Michiru-momma… I see it in your eyes… You still have feelings for Haruka-poppa. He feels the same way. Please… listen to us. You must have felt it. The strong bond among the Senshi.

Mamoru finally understood everything. The way he felt. The connection he had with her. It all made sense. They were actually right.

"_That's it… that explains it. They must be right. That girl must be Usagi… Her voice must be the one I heard in my head." _

He walked to his girlfriend and held her shoulders. He faced her seriously. "I'm sorry, Michiru. But I think they're right… I must find out the truth." He then set off to find her.

It all happened too fast. He was already gone. He just slipped thru her extending hand that was trying to stop him from leaving her. Michiru couldn't say anything else. She was speechless and disappointed.

Then and there, all she could do was just stand by the entrance of the booth, gazing at his figure, swiftly running away from her. He was gone, and she couldn't do anything.

* * *

"Well?" Yaten asked Usagi. It took her so long to answer the question.

"Don't tell us you're just dealing with our friend, Seiya because he's from Three Lights," Taiki said in disgust.

"No… no… it's not like that!"

Mars looked at her straight at the eye. "I think it is exactly the point. Usagi, you still love Mamoru even though you don't know who he is."

"_Mamoru? Mamo-chan…that's the name I keep hearing. Is he that guy from before…?"_

Seiya took her arms forcibly. "Odango, please tell me you love me and not this... Mamoru or whoever this girl is talking about. How could you do this to me? How could you suddenly forget of the things we have shared just because of what this girl is saying? She has no proof! She's just insane! She's trying to tear us apart! Odango, please tell me you love me. Please… am I not good enough for you!?"

She tried to break free and finally did so after a while. She went behind Ami and Minako, scared and confused of what just happened. "Seiya… that's not you… Seiya would never hurt me like that." Tears began to roll on her face.

He finally overcame his over-possessive and jealous self as he saw her sad crying face. She was right. He wouldn't have done that. There was as if something or someone who controlled him in that moment. He walked to her slowly, stretching his hand out to her. "Odango… gomen. You're right. It isn't like me to do that… I didn't mean to. I was just… I don't know… But… I could never hurt you… I got carried away, that's it. I just can't take it that you would think twice now before you answer that you love me… Just a while ago everything was fine. But now… Please… Usagi, you know I love you so much. And… whatever you feel… I'll accept it."

She wiped her tears and smiled a bit. "Arigato, Seiya."

And when everything was almost okay, when Usagi recalled her feelings towards Seiya and was about to hug him, accept him and tell him that she still loves him, Mamoru came from the rain and into the booth.

Everybody looked to the handsome raven haired man, drenched wet from the rain. Somehow, everybody understood who he was.

"Mamoru!!! You're here! You must have remembered everything!" Mars cheered on.

Usagi stepped back, unsure of what to do. She couldn't speak, and almost couldn't move. Here was the guy whose name kept ringing in her head. All she could ask herself was why.

However, he walked near her. "You're Usagi, aren't you? Do you… by some chance, remember me?"

His emotional blue eyes stared at her. They were yearning for the answer 'yes'. But she just had to turn around and answer…

"No."

She had already remembered him a bit, but she was denying to herself that isn't the truth. It can't be. Then… everything that was happening to her was just a lie.

"…oh."

He felt stupid for believing that he had loved someone he just met.

"_Who was I kidding? Why did I listen to a stranger? This is too weird. I have to go back."_

"Oh… I'm sorry then. This was a mistake… I must go." He turned around to cover his sad face. He afterwards started walking in the rain.

Seiya kinda understood the things that were happening, even if it was so fast. It was undeniable that Mars was serious about what she was speaking of. And it was undeniable that Usagi did feel something for Mamoru. Her reaction when she saw him. Her tone of voice. Her eyes. It was different. She never saw that look in her. And he couldn't do anything but help to wonder… if she really did love someone she hasn't even officially met yet. Because it was absolutely clear that Usagi never really loved him from the start. He was just the best available choice. But wasn't the best man. Here appeared to be the best man for her.

He went close to her and put his hand on her shoulder. He also looked at her with his happiest smile, trying to hide the deep pain in his heart. "…Go to him. I know you want to. I must be foolish in letting you go… but I want you to be happy, Odango. And I know… you'll be happy with him. Just don't forget that I'll always love you."

Usagi's dull and sad face brightened. "You mean it, Seiya?"

"Yeah."

Usagi looked at the rain. She was about to run to Mamoru already, but she turned back for a while and said, "You'll always be my friend, Seiya, whatever happens."

* * *

Mamoru was still somberly walking in the rain. He didn't care if he got sick the next day or that the raindrops were heavy and strong. He didn't know where else to go. To return to the booth where Michiru was or just go home.

"_I was stupid to believe in something with no evidences. Why did I let myself get into this so seriously? I feel so stupid…"_

Footsteps swiftly approached him. He turned around to see who it was. And just imagine his surprise to see that it was Usagi.

As she found him, she approached him slowly and cautiously. She still hadn't thought of the right words to say. "Mamoru… uh… I mean… Mamo-chan… I… I'm sorry… I do remember who you are."

He looked at her happily, ran to her and hugged her tight. "Usako… I knew you were someone important to me."

She hugged him back then held his face on the palm of her hand. "I'm sorry. I was just blinded of the truth. Mars was right all along."

"It's okay. I didn't believe of the truth before too. But I'm just happy that all that just happened was just an illusion."

He then positioned his face closer to hers. He leaned back carefully as he caressed her face and played with her hair. He went on for a deep and loving kiss. Pulling her waist, he held her close to him. She in the other hand played with his hair too and felt the warmth of his body as she was embraced and kissed by him both at the same time. The rain might have been strong, but she didn't feel cold at all. The kiss showed some light that warmed them both. It was a new warmth she felt. One that she was sure would calm her down and give her strength every time she felt weak. It made her feel that she was finally complete.

And with that, the pitter patter of the rain finally ended.

* * *

Michiru stared at the rain for so long. She was still waiting for his return.

Pluto stood by her side, as a friend would do when one was sad. She was still of course her friend, even though she couldn't remember it. "Michiru, let it go. Mamoru and Usagi are meant to be. But don't worry because you and Haruka are meant to be together as well."

She looked at Pluto but didn't answer. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know if she should agree or not. Part of her knew Mamoru wouldn't come back to her, but part of her still wanted to believe.

Suddenly, Makoto approached them. "Don't worry about him. If he really is meant for you, he'll come back. In my case, I think I should kinda do the same. If I let Haruka go and set him free, I'll be able to test if he is for me. But if he doesn't… then I wish you happiness with him. He has been really important to me. And if this is really our fate that these girls address to us, I hope he'll be really important to you."

After that beautiful speech, she walked away and talked to Haruka. Must have told him the same things she told Michiru.

He approached her after their talk. He presented his hand like his usual courteous self. "Michiru, do you believe in me?"

At first, she didn't know what to do. She knew in her mind she loved Mamoru. But somehow her heart was telling otherwise. With eyes staring right at his eyes, she placed her hand on his. "I guess I do."

He pulled her and wrapped his arms on her body. Their bodies were totally close and they could absolutely feel each other.

That's when she knew.

"You're female…" She looked at _**her**_in concern. "But… why hide it? You dressed like a guy and really acted like one."

"Actually, I was okay with dressing as a guy, and I acted like one already to start with. But… I was afraid of not finding the one for me. I was afraid that no one would accept me for who I am. Sure Makoto was okay with it. She even promised to keep it as a secret. But it was still awkward with her."

Michiru held her chin for Haruka to look at her straight at the face. "I accept you for what you are. I'm okay with it. And I assure you, things won't be awkward from now on."

Closing her eyes, she kissed her gently and gave in to her embrace. Setsuna, Makoto and Hotaru just watched them happily from a short distance. It was time that they finally remembered the love that they shared.

* * *

In the middle of the road, where the rain had disappeared and the sky finally showed the beautiful moon, a certain sound was heard

_Neigh. Neigh._

Something was behind Usagi and Mamoru. A horse perhaps?

They broke the kiss and turned around, only to see Pegasus and a familiar little pink haired girl.

Their memories weren't totally back, but it was near there. They felt another strong bond with the Pegasus and the girl.

"Uh… you two seem familiar," Mamoru started.

Usagi continued with a smile, "Yes… I'm sure you two must be really good friends of ours."

Pegasus glowed in white light. His wings slowly disappeared and he turned to the body of a human. "I am Helios, better called Pegasus, the Guardian of Dreams. I live to serve the dreams of people."

The girl made a curtsy. "I am Chibiusa. Your daughter in the 30th century. I felt something was up in this century and went back to set things straight. Luckily, Helios found my dream and decided to help me. All of you had their Star Seeds taken, yet Galaxia couldn't find of a way to destroy you. So, she decided to let you be unconscious in your Star Seed. Just mind your own business inside each of your own little world of chaos which she altered."

Helios stepped forward. "I saw this tragedy afoot. I called on Chibiusa from the future, and we helped each other for your souls to be trapped in your dreams rather in her own illusions. It's a good thing that your Star Seed, Mirror of Dreams and Pure Heart Crystals are all connected to your soul and to each other. That way, we got to save your dreams even a bit since you all still remembered your mission inside your own soul. However, Galaxia was too strong. She still manipulated the fate that was destined for you to dream. She knew that we were up to something. She knew that your real dreams could awake you so she changed it and let you live a different life."

Chibiusa went between Mamoru and Usagi. "Yet, even though we got to bring Mars, Pluto, Saturn and Chibi Chibi back to their senses, we couldn't help them awake. I believe, Usagi, you have the power to reach everyone else to break from this illusion. Once you all have realized what's happening, you all could help each other to wake up and defeat Galaxia. Please, wake up now! The world needs to be safe and only you and the other Senshi can make a difference."

Usagi looked at Mamoru and gripped his hand tight. "Will you help me call out the others? Will you fight alongside me for the safety of the world?"

He looked at her genuinely. "I will. As I have done every time. I will support you whatever happens."

With hands entwined, the two closed their eyes and thought of their other friends. They passed on the message of truth that had been laid on them. One by one, the Senshi heard their message and finally understood what was really happening.

They all finally woke up from the illusion.

* * *

Galaxia was destroying everything that passed by her. Chaos had completely engulfed her and all she could think of was to rule and reign in destruction.

Unexpectedly, a few Star Seeds began to shine. They shined together and in harmony. She noticed this and decided to destroy them before they destroy her. Nevertheless, she remained defenseless because when she was about to reach on Usagi's Star Seed, the light had already shined its brightest and had turned everybody back to the real world.

Galaxia was faced with the Senshi ready to defeat her. She was outnumbered. The Senshi helped each other by combining their powers to seal Chaos and free her.

And thus began the end of the Sailor Wars and the start of a new day for the universe.

* * *

_**A/N: It's finally over! Soooo long, right? Well, I really enjoyed writing it. Anyway, hope you guys liked it. Please review, okay? :D One review per reader :D I would really appreciate it :D Hope all questions are answered by the fic. I originally intended to twist a lot of stuff, but of course explain and turn it back to the original in the end :D **_


End file.
